


Scoobynatural: Scooby, we're not in Coolsville anymore!

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scoobynatural, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Death, Multi, Mystery, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Scooby Doo and the gang just solved a mystery, but they didn't do it alone. Sucked into their world, Dean and Sam Winchester solve the real mystery that brought them to the cartoonized world to begin with, a real ghost and real death.. something Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne have never dealt with before. All of that is about to change when by accident they get sucked into the real world! Just what will happen to Scooby and the gang now?!





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester stood tall and silent after running his hand through his long hair. The kiss from Velma Dinkley, from a cartoon character, was something that seemed to catch him both off guard and had him a little confused. Maybe it was more the fact that she had quickly grabbed him and dipped him before the kiss, was what had him the most shocked. 

Still in this strange world and in cartoon form, maybe it wasn't so weird, but Sam was overthinking it. Dean, he seemed a slightly bit jealous, as his plans for having such a moment with Daphne Blake hadn't gone as he had hoped. Castiel had remained silent during that moment, only really thinking of how this world even existed. 

“We should probably get going, Dean, Sam” 

Castiel finally would speak up, breaking the silence. Sam giving a nod of his head before he would look over his cartoonized hand and arm. It was so weird seeing himself like this, seeing any of them like this. Staying in a place like this was not something he wanted, neither did Castiel, Dean however.. he wanted to stay a little longer to win over Daphne. 

“Can't we stay just a little longer!? Come on! This is cool! How many more chances are we going to get to be here with Scooby and the gang?!” 

Dean Winchester would say out as he lifted his left arm up, his index finger pointing in the general direction of where Scooby and the rest of the gang had walked off to. He sounded like a child, which caused both Castiel and Sam to give an eye roll. Sam had a feeling getting his older brother to leave wouldn't be so easy, it gave him but one idea. 

Stepping towards his older brother, Sam would lift his right hand up towards Dean's ear before pulling on it, dragging his brother by his ear and towards the room where the cartoonized little boy ghost waited for them to return, so they could finally return to their own world, the real world. Dean glaring at his younger brother before the three turned to face the unnamed little boy. They were ready to go home, well two of them were at least, Dean just had no choice but to return with them.

“Hey gang, maybe we should have Dean, Sam and Castiel work with us again sometime.”

Fred Jones would say out as he looked back to Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby. The gang had actually enjoyed their time with the Winchester brothers and Castiel, maybe they would be perfect additions even to the Mystery Inc group. The very idea seemed to run through the minds of the rest of the gang before nods of agreement could be seen from each of them.

“I think that's a great idea! Like.. we could use all the help we could get!”

Said Shaggy as he gave a nod of his head, while a grin appeared upon his face. Scooby nodding in unison with Shaggy Rodgers. The two had enjoyed working with Castiel, even if his name sounded like it belonged to a restaurant. 

It seemed all of them were in agreement of asking Dean, Sam, and Castiel to stay around. They hadn't seen them leave the mansion just yet, so they had to still be in the same room that they had just left them in. Each following behind Fred as they neared the door, his hand gripping the knob to turn it.. they could hear Sam speak, as the door slowly eased open.

“We're ready..”

Sam muttered out as each of them eyed the ghost boy, the purple coloring they had seen before, slowly showing up around them. As the door opened fully from Fred pushing it open, the purple light would pull them into the room and before they knew it, they too were pulled out of the only world they ever knew. 

A thud would be heard as Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby fell into one another. Each of them slow to get up, and only seconds after, a high pitched scream would escape from Daphne. Fred the first to turn back to face Daphne, his jaw dropped at the very sight, his eye's quick to dart to Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby.. before looking at himself as he brought his hands up. They looked different, they weren't cartoonized anymore!

“Zoinks! What's happened to us?!” 

Shaggy would say as he found himself tugging at his green shirt, before the sound of a loud horn caused the group to jump, Scooby jumping into the arms of Shaggy as the loud sound came again. Each of them turned to see a car behind them, and an angry older man glaring at them. Quick to move, they would each look around at their surroundings.

“Jinkies! I don't think we're in Coolsville anymore!” 

Velma was right on that, they were far from their hometown of Coolsville. There was no Doo manner, no sign of Shaggy's place, of Scooby's dog house or anything that even remotely looked like a place that they knew. Just where in the world had they ended up? So many questions on each of their minds. Sam, Dean, and Castiel.. they had been pulled through too, but there was no sign of them. 

“Jeepers.. there's no signs of Sam, Dean or Castiel!” 

Daphne would say just before Fred put an arm around her, a slight smile to appear on his face as each of them looked to one another. They couldn't stay in the same place, that wouldn't solve anything. Standing around never helped anyone. Maybe they could find the Winchesters and Castiel by asking around, it was worth a shot. 

Dean, Sam, and Castiel had appeared near the bunker, which had been a few miles from where Scooby and the gang had appeared when being pulled out of their world. Dean was quick to destroy the television that the cursed object had been put into, burning it and freeing the boy's spirit. Saving a man from making a mistake by selling his business, and freeing a spirit, all before putting the man behind all of it behind bars, it had been a good end to one crazy day. 

“I need a drink!” 

Dean would say out as the three would make it back to the bunker. Quick to open the fridge and grab a cold beer, tossing the top into a nearby small trash can. It was obvious that he had hated destroying the television that they had gotten for his 'Dean cave' and he wasn't at all happy that his plan to get close to Daphne had failed. 

“Come on Dean, are you really going to drink because you couldn't get with Daphne? Who.. may I remind you, is a cartoon character!”

Sam would find himself saying as he leaned back against the wall nearest his older brother, who was downing that beer rather quickly. Castiel soon joining them with the bag of fruit that he had fought and worked hard to get for them. Placing the bag on the counter, as he turned his attention to both Dean and Sam. 

“Dean, we have more important things to do, instead of you getting to drink.. besides Sam is right. She wasn't.. like us” 

Castiel would mutter out as Sam gave a nod in agreement. They really did have more important things for them to do than drink and for a strange reason like Dean Winchester was. Drinking because he couldn't get with Daphne Blake. It was something that just wouldn't have worked out or even been possible, but Dean didn't seem to understand that. 

“Shut your cake holes! She is a beautiful woman! If we had stayed a little longer, I'm sure it would have happened! Something could have happened between us!”

Sam would put his head back, rolling his eye's before shaking his head at his older brothers words. Was he serious? It certainly seemed like it. He had a feeling Dean would bring this up in the very near future, probably as many times as he brought up the fact that he killed the reincarnation of Hitler. Something Sam really had become annoyed of hearing. Hearing about how he could have had a shot at Daphne, would likely become the next thing he would hear repeatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on gang! We need to find Dean, Sam, and Castiel. They can help us with this”

Fred's tone was filled with confidence. It often helped the rest of the gang when at least one of them showed a glimpse of confidence. Fred would lower his hand from being around Daphne's waist, only to use the same hand to run his fingers through his blonde hair, as his attention went from the gang to a diner that was just across the street from where they stood. 

“Gang, we'll check that diner first. We could see if anyone there knows where we can find Dean or any of them. Does anyone remember what they said their last name was?” 

With the mystery they had to solve just hours before, it was hard to remember that slight bit of information. Fred, Velma nor Daphne seemed to remember the last name, Scooby would give a shake of his head, while Shaggy tried his hardest to think. 

“Like.. I think they said it was.. Winchester” 

Winchester. Now that Shaggy said it out, it sounded familiar from earlier that day. Hopefully Shaggy had been right with that, without the last name, it would be a lot harder to find out just where the brothers and Castiel were. Of course there was always the chance that describing how they looked, could help them too, hopefully, though that wouldn't be something they needed to do.

The gang was quick to run across the street, with no signs of other vehicles to stop them. Fred would stop at the front of the diner, his hand lifting up and wrapping around the doorknob. As he went to pull it up, he would read a small sign, a look of displeasure to appear on his features, as he turned to face Shaggy and Scooby Doo. 

“Scooby, you will need to stay out here... this place has a sign that says no dogs allowed.” 

Scooby's eye's seemed to widen with surprise, while the rest of the gang gasped. It was strange, a place that didn't allow dogs? What kind of strange place was this? 

“Raggy?”

Scooby looking over to Shaggy with a sad expression, was looking for some sort of answer from his longtime friend. Shaggy, his own expression showed confusion and how unhappy hearing such a thing made him. Shaggy would look from Scooby to Fred as he spoke.

“What kind of place doesn't allow... dogs? Like... If Scoob can't go in, I will stay out here with him.” 

None of the gang really thought of the great dane as an actual dog, and that was much more seen with how Shaggy treated Scooby Doo, who he often treated much like another human being. It seemed, however, in this world, that wouldn't be something they could do. Shaggy and Scooby would walk away from the door and sit down on the sidewalk, while the rest of the gang walked inside the diner.

As soon as the gang walked in, eye's were on them. People staring at them and how weird they were dressed. They stuck out in a place like this, only now would they realize this as they looked at the clothes the few other locals were wearing. As they walked over to a booth, one of the waiters would greet them with a smile, before speaking up and handing them each a menu. 

“Welcome to Lily's Cafe and Coffee Shop, what can I get for you today?” 

The gang would look to each other, silent for a brief moment. A cafe and coffee shop? Well, they were mistaken with what they thought the place was, but either way, hopefully they could get some help from the locals here. Each of them would look over the menu's given to them, it seemed the place served an assortment of muffins and sandwiches, along with coffee, juice and a small assortment of tea. Food wasn't what they had come in there for, but it would have been quite rude of them to have just asked for information and not help the small business out. 

“We would like one of your mixed muffin plates, with coffee” 

Fred would speak up for the group, each member agreeing with what he had ordered, it seemed like the better of the choices to make The order would be jotted down. The waiter would look the group over once more before he would speak up, with an amused look upon his face. 

“Nice costumes by the way. I used to watch the original Scooby Doo cartoon from the late sixties to the seventies when it was on television as a re-run. You guys really have the outfits down!”

The waiter would give one last smile in their general direction before turning and walking away, handing the slip to a woman behind the counter. The very comment said to them now left the group in complete confusion. What was he talking about? A Scooby Doo cartoon? Each member of the group looked to one another, silent as they all seemed to try and figure out what any of that meant.

Costumes, and the time frame that he brought up.. the mention of a re-run.. none of it made any sense to them. It seemed only now that Velma would react with wide eye's as she spoke up.

“Jinkies! I think Dean said when he first met us... that we were famous! Maybe this is what he was talking about?” 

Now that they all thought about it, they did recall hearing him saying that. Thinking further into it, Dean had even gone as far as to mention old cases that they had solved. At first, none of them could figure out how he would know such information, but now? Now it made sense. Now they really needed to find Dean and Sam Winchester, they needed answers.. they needed help! 

The sound of a plate being placed on the table would now startle the group. None of them had been paying any attention to their surroundings while talking. A quick look would come from the group, each turning their heads to face the same waiter who had taken their order just moments before, returning with a plate of freshly baked muffins and freshly brewed coffee. A cup and small plate placed in front of them.

“Enjoy!”

The single word to escape the young looking waiter as he just about turned away to leave them to eat, however, he would feel a hand grab his arm, stopping him. His attention once again turned on the group as Daphne let go of his arm. 

“You wouldn't happen to know where we can find Dean and Sam Winchester would you?” 

That was a question they hoped that they wouldn't need to ask a large number of people. The waiter seemed puzzled for a brief moment by the question asked of him. Perhaps it was how random it seemed to be. Thinking for a few seconds, he'd shake his head. He couldn't recall anyone by that name, but as he walked away, one person who had been sitting behind them had been listening in on their conversation. 

“Sorry I can't be of any help. Hope you find your friends.”

The waiter would say just before he walked off towards another table to take away empty plates and cups, left by another who had just exited the diner. The gang would look at each other before each of them took a muffin from the plate. The group would remain silent as they ate. None of them knowing that their silence would be interrupted by someone who knew exactly who the Winchesters were. 

“Hi, I couldn't help but overhear that you're looking for the Winchester brothers. I'm actually a friend of theirs” 

Fred would be the first to spot a woman moving towards their booth, watching as she stopped inches away from the table. Her outfit, it was different shades of brown, and from another glance, he was quick to realize she was a police officer. Daphne would look up just in time to see her before she spoke, Velma would jump slightly in her seat, as she turned towards the woman. All of them with looks of surprise as she mentioned that she was, in fact, a friend of the Winchesters. 

“My name's Jody Mills, the boys are just a phone call away if you're really looking for them. Maybe we should talk somewhere else. You can take those to go in a small bag that they have available by the front door and maybe I can help you” 

The gang was quick to jump up from their seats after downing their coffee's quickly. Velma taking the few remaining muffins and grabbing a bag to put them in. They didn't want to waste any more time, they wanted to find the Winchesters as quickly as possible and Jody was quick to notice that. Fred, Velma, and Daphne all following Joy out the door, where Shaggy and Scooby would jump up as soon as they spotted the rest of the gang. 

“Like.. you all took forever in there! Scoob and I were starting to worry!” 

Shaggy would say out as he and Scooby looked to their group of friends, and the woman that now seemed to accompany them. Jody seemed slightly shocked and maybe even puzzled with the sudden appearance of another and a dog. 

“Do you all mind introducing yourselves? Maybe explain to me why you're looking for the Winchesters?” 

Jody would mutter out as she looked to each of them. The way they dressed, the way they talked.. it matched the television show that she remembered watching with her daughter, Alex. These people talked and dressed exactly like the cast of Scooby Doo and they even had a dog that looked exactly like the dog from the show.. this seemed just too weird. 

“My name's Fred Jones, this is Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rodgers and that's Scooby”

Jody wasn't quite sure what she was expecting when she asked for them to introduce themselves, but with what 'Fred' said his name was and what their names were... she wasn't at all expecting.. well, that. A slightly amused laugh would come from Jody as she spoke up.

“Okay that's funny, really... but what are your real names?” 

Fred and the gang looked to her, puzzled. What did she mean what were their real names? That was their names. Jody could see the confusion on each of their faces and it seemed genuine. This was starting to become really strange. Remaining silent, Jody would reach into her left pocket, bringing her phone out and quick dialing Dean's number. The phone would only ring twice before the familiar voice of Dean Winchester could be heard on the other end. 

“Hey Jody, everything alright?”

It wasn't for her to call without reason, usually. So there was either a case she needed help with or she was checking in on them. Jody would remain silent for a brief moment as she thought of just what to say to Dean. What was she going to say? That the Scooby gang was here in Lebanon Kansas looking for them?

“I'm not quite sure how to answer that. Dean, I have a group here looking for you and your brother.. and they look exactly like the Scooby gang...”

Dean had just laid his phone down and pressed a single button to put Jody on speaker for both Sam and Castiel to hear her. It was a common thing for him to do. As soon as Jody explained why she was calling, Dean could be heard on the other end quite clearly shouting one word in surprise.

“What!?”


	3. Chapter 3

Jody would take the phone away from her ear as Dean yelled out. She had started to think that this moment couldn't have been any weirder, but how wrong she had been. Hearing the reaction from the eldest Winchester, it told her that he knew something that she didn't. Was this really Scooby Doo and the gang from the popular cartoon show? 

That question was on her mind and she had just about asked it, but as she put the phone up to her ear, all she could hear before the click of the phone and the dial was Dean starting up the Impala. A dial tone now all she would hear as she stood there in shocked silence. Lowering her hand and the phone as she clicked it off. Jody had a feeling Dean, Sam and Castiel were on their way here. 

Dean had picked up the location of Jody just seconds before he had hung up and now as the engine roared inside the Impala, the look of both shock and the widest grin Sam had ever seen on his older brothers face was very visible as they accelerated down the road in Baby. 

“There's no way.. it can be them. Right?” 

Asked Sam as he looked towards his older brother. The look on Dean's face hadn't changed just yet, the grin was still there and that look in his eye's said it all. He wanted to believe that somehow Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and most of all, Daphne, had been pulled into their world. While Sam knew just about anything was possible, he didn't want his brother to get his hopes up. 

“Why would Jody say that if it wasn't them, Sam?!” 

Excitement could be heard in his tone, but so was a small bit of annoyance, because of the question and doubt that came from Sam. It just had to be them. Speeding down the road, Castiel would merely stay quiet, his thoughts on much more important things, like how they would get the archangel grace that they needed. Getting that would be the most difficult task. 

Meanwhile, Jody was trying to wrap her mind around the possibility that the people before her were somehow from a cartoon. That didn't make any sense to her. She had plenty of questions to ask them, she could have asked them for Identification, but just where would a few of them even have it on their person. Velma and Daphne didn't seem to have pockets, and as she looked around, she didn't see any sign of the Mystery Machine, the van that the group was often seen in. So it wasn't as if they had it nearby. Jody would find herself shaking her head for even trying to look for the oddly colored van. 

“Well I believe Dean and Sam are on their way here. So now we just wait. They'll probably be here soon, knowing Dean and his driving” 

Jody would find herself saying as she looked back to the group, who seemed thrilled to hear that the Winchesters were on their way. Hopefully, they could help them. 

“Like, I hope real soon! We could use some answers and I and Scoob could use some food!” 

Said Shaggy, as his stomach made a loud rumbling sound, an almost similar sound to come from the Great Dane, Scooby. Jody really wasn't sure how to react to this, the look of confusion was clear on her face as she looked to Shaggy and Scooby. Maybe Dean and Sam would have answers, in the name of Chuck, she hoped so. 

The sound of a loud engine could now be heard, coming ever closer to their direction. Jody would lean to the right to look past the group, her eye's landing on the all too familiar nineteen sixty-seven Chevy Impala that the Winchesters drove. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were quick to turn as soon as they heard the sound of a car pull up. 

The Impala looked so much bigger, now that it was no longer all cartoonized. The driver side door slowly opened. Dean slowly slipping out, with Sam and Castiel following. All eye's on the gang and Jody, who was still standing in front of the small cafe. Dean's face said it all, his eye's wide as he stared. Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby would stare back. To them, Sam and Dean and Castiel looked just a little different. Looked better, in this world. 

Velma would find herself figuratively picking her jaw up from the ground while staring at Sam Winchester. She would lift her right hand up to cover her mouth, as she darted her eye's and attention to anyone or anywhere else, she didn't want Sam to notice her staring at him. The youngest Winchester, Sam, he had been staring right back, he had seen Velma looking at him, with her jaw ajar. Castiel would find himself narrowing his eye's as he looked to Shaggy and Scooby. The two would stare back at Cas. The silence between them. 

Dean, his eye's had only been on one person. Daphne Blake. Looking her up and down, as his jaw was left ajar. Her bright hair, her face, the purple dress.. it was her. There was no doubt about that. This was the gang, in the flesh! In their world!

“Jinkies...” 

Velma would find herself whispering behind her hand as she kept her mouth covered, sneaking a quick glance of the tallest Winchester, Sam. Shaggy and Scooby finding themselves walking towards Castiel, who would step towards them, each of them taking turns circling one another as they stared and looked over each of them. 

“Shaggy? Scooby? It is you.. isn't it?” 

Questioned Castiel, as he stepped right up to them. If anyone could tell, it would be the angel. He could figure this sort of thing out. Cas would lift his left hand up and extend his arm out, his hand placed on the shoulder of Shaggy, before pulling him in for a slightly awkward hug. His free hand would pull Scooby in for a mere second, before letting them both go.

“Ras?” 

Scooby was doing his best to say Cas, but it was known that a lot his words sounded differently. Castiel would let a slight smile appear upon his face as he gave a nod of his head, to confirm the question that the Great Dane was trying to ask. The angel was still finding it strange that the dog could talk, but he was sure he would get used to it at some point. 

“Wait.. did that dog just... talk?” 

It would be Jody Mills who would stand in shock as she heard the single word come from Scooby. How much weirder could this all get? The way the Winchesters were just staring in shock. How Castiel seemed to know them, how he was reacting. Fred would look back to Jody as he gave a friendly smile to her as he spoke up.

“Scooby and the Doo family have always been different from other dogs. He can't form full sentences like us, but he can say enough to be understood” 

Explained Fred, as he kept his attention on Jody, who seemed to find that so very hard to believe. Dean and Daphne were the only ones who had yet to know just how to react to seeing each other. Dean hadn't moved from his spot since he had exited the Impala and spotted Daphne. He never looked away and he had barely blinked. Sam would look to his brother. Seeing how he was just staring, he would move and slam the passenger side door, to snap Dean out of his state. The slamming of the car door was enough to get Dean to snap out of it and quickly turn to face Sam for a moment. 

“Daphne.. wow.”

Dean seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say to Daphne. Even she could tell this as she stared back at him. What she also noticed was that he had something new on. Dean Winchester was wearing an orange ascot tie, one similar to Fred's. A slight laugh would come from her as she lifted her right hand up to cover her mouth. 

“Dean, Sam, Castiel.. the gang and I have no idea how we got here. We need your help to solve this mystery” 

Said, Fred, as he stepped forward, looking to Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Dean's reaction to hearing that, it was obvious that had just made his day. Solve a mystery with Scooby and the gang was every kid's dream, but to be asked to help them twice.. that was something else entirely! How Dean would react next would only confirm his excitement and willingness to help as he spoke up.

“Hell yes!”


	4. Chapter 4

The hazel eye's of Sam Winchester would scan his surroundings, like Jody, he too was searching for any sign of the Mystery Machine, that van would stick out like a sore thumb. Turning around, going in a circle as he looked every which way, there was no sign of the vehicle. It seemed that they hadn't been so lucky to have their vehicle just appear like theirs had when they had been inside the cartoon. 

“Jody, do you have enough room for a few of them in your truck to bring them back to the bunker with us?” 

Asked Sam as he looked back to Jody. It was the only real suggestion that he could think of making for them to come back with them, not all of them could fit in the Impala. In the back, they could fit three, but it wouldn't fit everyone. Dean was quick to speak up.

“Daphne and Velma are welcome to come with us!” 

Sam quickly looked to his older brother, just in time to see a wink from him, in his direction. Dean had said that for a few reasons, and it was obvious that both Sam and even Velma were a tad embarrassed by it. 

“Dude..”

The only word that Sam would say as he stared at his older brother. Fred would look to Sam and Dean before looking to Velma and Daphne, both seemed fine with that idea of riding with the Winchesters, Velma certainly seemed thrilled with the idea as she moved closer to them and the Impala. Jody would watch this with a brow raised in curiosity. 

“I can take Castiel, Shaggy, and the dog, Fred can go with you. Three can fit in that backseat. Castiel you'll ride passenger, Shaggy, Scooby will ride in the back of the truck” 

Shaggy would turn back to face Jody, only to look past her to get a glimpse of her truck. It looked safe enough and there was enough room in the very back of the truck, not as comfortable without a leather seat underneath, but it would be a different experience for him and Scooby. Castiel would merely give a nod of his head, he was fine with this choice. Dean, however, was not. Sam could tell this when he heard him softly utter four well-known words.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Fred, Velma, and Daphne all walked towards the Impala, they were ready to head to whatever the bunker was. Shaggy and Scooby would turn to Jody and Castiel, it was easy to tell that they were all ready to head off. 

“Like.. what is the bunker?” 

Asked Shaggy, curious on just where they were headed. Sam had turned to open the door on his side of the Impala for Velma, who would lift her left arm up and her hand would gently give his shoulder a squeeze, before sliding into the car. Dean would turn his attention to Fred and Daphne, he had been too busy watching Sam, to do the same nice gesture for Daphne, Fred had beat him. Causing Dean to let out an annoyed groan.

“You'll find out when we get there” 

Replied Dean as he turned to face Shaggy for a brief moment, before opening the driver side door and sliding inside the Impala. Now they just needed to wait for Jody, Castiel, Shaggy, and Scooby, before they could head back. Castiel and Jody were quick to head to the truck where Castiel would hop into the passenger side seat, while Jody put the small door down for the cargo bed so that both Shaggy and Scooby could get in the back. Both of them were quick to climb in and sit down, just as Jody closed the small door. A tug, she would make sure it was safely secure before she hopped into the driver seat.

“Dean, Sam.. thanks for helping me and the rest of the gang. We really think you guys are just swell, and we appreciate this. Oh and nice ascot tie, it looks good on you” 

A compliment from Fred, it hadn't been something that Dean Winchester had expected. He had even completely forgotten that he had put on an ascot tie until Fred pointed it out. Hearing the compliment was starting to make Dean consider if he should take it off or keep it on for a little while longer. 

“I agree with Fred. It looks nice on you, Dean.. you should wear an ascot tie more”

Said Daphne, as she looked into the rearview mirror, from the backseat, Dean looking back, a wide grin appearing on his face as he started the Impala. That comment had been enough for him to decide to keep the orange ascot tie on.


End file.
